


Shine Holder

by wadingpool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Disaster Daishou Suguru, Bisexual Disaster Kuroo Tetsurou, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Side SakiHiroo and KuguShiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Kuroo doesn't know how to roller skate but it's okay because neither does Daishou.They work something out in the end.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Shine Holder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronnishies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnishies/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RONNIE AAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> HAVE THIS LITTLE KRSH I HOPE YOU'VE HAD A GREAT DAY ILY

To Kuroo, the most important thing in a team is being settled in the team, being a part of the unit. A unified whole was needed in order for the team to connect together on the court. You need to learn to be able to give your trust in your teammates, something that may be hard to do when you’re dealing with complete strangers. So, with Nekomata and Manabu’s blessing, there was a biweekly team bonding day. It helped with morale and simply unwinding from a week of classes and volleyball practices, and greatly ironed out any anxieties any new member may feel.

Today, as chosen by Fukunaga, would be going to a nearby roller rink, which ended up being agreed upon. It was honestly a great idea with only one major, albeit personal, problem— Kuroo had no idea how to skate. He remembers his father trying to teach him when he was seven only for Kuroo to have a personal meeting with the sidewalk. There was also the notable incident where Kenma had asked if he wanted to skate and Kuroo, who had just met Kenma and not wanted to seem boring, had agreed with him only to almost fall into a lake.

Kenma, the very amazing and wonderful best friend he was, never let him live it down.

That was when he decided he wasn’t going to bother learning to skate, and now it was just because he never got the time since he was focused on volleyball and his responsibilities as a captain and a third-year student.

Now here he was, paying for a pair of roller skates he hadn’t even the slightest clue how to use and resolving himself to clinging to the sides of the rink, pride be damned. It would be a bigger blow for him to eat shit on the wooden floor.

He tied the laces up, joining in Kai and Tora’s conversation and mentally preparing himself to get on the rink when he heard a familiar laugh. His heart squeezed and he felt the need to either run away from the voice or towards it.

His head snapped towards the sound and there, at the counter waiting for their captain to buy his pair of skates, was Nohebi. Kuroo felt his throat go dry as he watched Daishou laugh at something Sakishima had said. The blue and purple neon lights of the rink throwing shadows on fine features. Kuroo couldn’t quite make himself look away.

Daishou turned around and their eyes met. He watched as Daishou’s eyes grew wide before narrowing, the slash of his mouth taking the form of a snide smirk. The sight made his heart pound and he shot back his own toothy grin. Daishou grabbed his roller skates, giving a nod and a quick thank you to the clerk before walking up to Kuroo.

Neither of them noticed Numai’s groan nor Sakishima’s eye roll.

Kuroo didn’t meet him halfway, partly out of pettiness but mostly because he wasn’t sure he would be able to make it that far, or even move if he were being honest.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” remarked Daishou, as he approached where the other was sitting. He sits down opposite him, a smirk playing on his lips. Kuroo grinned right back at him, almost barring his teeth. He hears Yaku sigh from behind him but ignores it.

“Didn’t know they had a snake infestation here. They should probably check it out, can’t be good for business,” he sniped back. Daishou opened his mouth to retort only to be interrupted.

“Have fun flirting with the enemy, we’ll be skating. You know, what we came here for,” Hiroo said, patting Daishou’s shoulder and moving past the benches, arm slung around Sakishima’s shoulder. Daishou sputtered and Kuroo felt his ears grow hot. He looked behind him only to realize his team had already gone into the rink. He spies Shibayama with the Nohebi first year and files it away for later.

“We’re not flirting!” Daishou protests, cheeks flushed red. Kuroo would be inclined to call it cute, but he would rather die than admit that out loud. He moves past his own embarrassment from Hiroo’s comment.

“Damn, we’re not? It would’ve explained why you’re so obsessed with me,” Daishou turns back to him, eyes narrowed.

“I knew you were an idiot, but I didn’t know you were _this_ delusional, Rooster-head,” Daishou scoffed as he laced his own skates, “To think I would waste my time with _you_. Not to mention, you were the one staring,”

Kuroo forces himself not to blush at being called out, instead deciding to continue the teasing.

“Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad,”

“Your shitty hair must be leeching the last of your brain cells. And anyway,” Daishou leaned in closer, savage grin gracing his features.

“You wouldn’t be able to take me on.”

Kuroo felt his breath stall at the close proximity, seeing Daishou’s dark eyes glow in the light and his pearly fangs glinting. His blood roared in his ears and his hands twitched.

“Well, this ‘shitty hair’ bets he’s better at skating than you are,”

A flood of regret hit him just as the words left his mouth.

_Why the fuck did I say that?_

Daishou blinked at him, also taken aback, then hummed, eyes twinkling. Kuroo swallowed, trying not to pull back. 

“Oh, really? Then why don’t we put that to the test?”

“I’m ready when you are.” _I am absolutely not prepared for this._

“Then, let’s get this started, shall we?” Daishou stood, then offered his hand. Kuroo hesitated for a second before taking it.

It was smaller than his, fingers rough from spiking and a lifetime of playing volleyball, like his own. Daishou’s fingers were thinner than his, colder too. Kuroo was almost tempted to hold them in his bigger, warm hands to try to warm them up. He doesn’t. He lets the hand pull him up, feeling the strength behind the pull. He almost doesn’t want to let go. He does. He tries to ignore the emptiness in his palm.

They approach the entrance to the rink and Daishou gestures to it.

“Go ahead. Show me how good you are at skating,”

The snide voice makes him bristle and he throws caution out the window as he walks towards the opening.

The first step on the wood of the rink was a close one. He experimentally tested the support, hoping once he shifted his weight onto his foot he wouldn’t immediately end up on the ground.

“Any day now,” Daishou teased, his singsong voice grating on Kuroo’s nerves. He shot a glare behind him before shifting his weight and going out into the rink. He drifted slowly, not daring to even breathe and slowed to a stop. Okay, so far so good. Then he decided to turn.

Kuroo wasn’t the best at physics, but he remained in the higher rankings of the class. He knew the acceleration of gravity was -9.8 m/s. He never realized how fast that was.

He had no idea a human could hit the ground as fast as he did.

He didn’t even realize he was falling until he had slammed into the ground.

He heard Daishou’s sharp, wheezing laugh from behind him and he picked himself up, kneeling and glaring up at the other.

“If you think it’s so easy, why don’t you try it?” he grumbles, fuming and face burning in discomfiture.

The laughter stopped as Daishou looked at the floor and hesitantly put a foot out. He shifted his weight, and everything was fine for a second until he made a sudden movement and slipped backward, crashing to the floor with a thud. Kuroo burst out with his “hyena” laugh, as Kenma had dubbed it, and watched as the other teen struggled to sit up.

His hair flopped over into his eyes as they glared at Kuroo. All Kuroo could think was how Daishou seemed to glow in the bright neon of the overhead lights. Daishou’s glare died off and they stared at each other, people skating around them as they observed the other. Then, Daishou let out a little huff, lips curling into a humored smile and Kuroo could feel himself start grinning like a mad man, and they both dissolved into horrible, honking laughter, which startled some skaters nearby, and set them off in another fit of laughter.

“You have the ugliest fucking laugh,” wheezed Kuroo. Daishou snorted.

“Like you’re one to talk!” Daishou crooned, laughter still clinging to his words. “If you think it’s this ugly, maybe you should shut me off,”

Kuroo blinked, suddenly aware of how close they had become as he digested Daishou’s words. _Wait…_ His eyes widened as it finally hit him.

_He was flirting with him._

Well, Kuroo Tetsuro was never one to be outdone by anyone, especially Daishou Suguru.

His heart pounded in his chest, setting the tempo of his hand reaching out, drawing closer to the other. He reached for Daishou’s hand, wanting to feel the coolness of his skin.

“Maybe I will,” he whispered, leaning in. He could smell the minty freshness of Daishou’s breath, could almost feel it against his lips. Dark eyes look into his, flickering with so many emotions and glittering in the light.

“What are you waiting for then?” Daishou said, words pressed against Kuroo’s lips. Leaning in and kissing the other was the easiest thing Kuroo has ever done in his life.


End file.
